Freedom's Legion
by DemonHistorian
Summary: Necrons known as Freedom's Legion has freed themselves from C'tan control. And after their lord, Kan Wreek has a vision of the darkness to come. They must unite the universe to combat the new threat. "Alone, we fall.Together, we fight."
1. The Beggining

The Necrontyr, that was our name, our title, our curse. Once, we were weak, unable to live for more than a few years, we feared for our puny lives. We wondered our planet's surface, fearing that we may be killed by the radiation, or the storms that came and went, or by our own weak bodies. I was one of the lucky ones, the ones that lived longer than others, the ones that were blessed by this curse. We saw everything, the deaths of our friends, the deaths of our loved ones, the deaths of our children. We set out towards the stars, hoping to find a planet that would suit of short lives. We found ourselves wondering in the blackness of space, searching for any signs of a planet that could suit our needs. Then we discovered a most wretched race. The Old Ones, they were blessed with the gift of near god hood. The ability of psychics, an ability to control the warp, to use its power for their own purposes. We were furious, furious that these beings lived longer than us, furious that we had to live through the pain of watching our loved ones die in front of our eyes, furious that we were the only ones that feared for the shortness of our lives. And in our anger, we declared war against them. When our fury had died down, we had realized our mistake. The Old Ones used gates that could transport themselves to other systems in a matter of a few seconds. We turned towards our star, our ever hated enemy, to find a way to destroy our enemies. We did not find a weapon, but something that was even more destructive, the C'tan. It spoke into our minds, saying that it was hungry. It said it needed a new food source, other than the bitterness of the stars. We constructed it a new vessel, a body made from living metal. We saw this being as a god, a god that could destroy our enemies. It called itself the Nightbringer.

"I hunger for more than bitter stars. Give me life energies, give me souls!"

It told of us of more, more beings that were like it. We found them, with the guidance of our new lord, we found our lost gods. Then, they offered us an offer that we dared not refuse.

"Immortality" they said "We shall grant you the lifeless fate that you deserve."

We discarded our old, cursed flesh for bodies of gods. Most saw this as a blessing, others as treachery. But we did not care for the words of the unenlightened ones; we cared for only the destruction of the Old Ones. How I wish we had headed the words of the ones that left. The Old Ones did not know what to do, we were immortal. No one could stop us, not even the creatures that the Old Ones created. We flayed their flesh, we collected their souls, and we cut them down while they ran through their gates. We had won; we had destroyed the Old Ones. Now we were the dominate ones in the universe. But, the C'tan had other plans. They enslaved our minds and souls before we knew what had happened.

It was dark; it was an eternal sleep in which none of us could awaken from. As we slept in our living tombs, we began to hate a new enemy. We grew furious of the C'tan, though we could do nothing.

Until now.

For almost one million years, I had slept. Waiting till I could awaken from this black, endless night. Then, there was a flash. I was awake, for the first time in over one million years, I was awake. I turned to see where I was, all I saw were bodies and my comrades. They too had awakened from their sleep, they too were furious; they too were scared of where they were. We walked around this facility, we saw death all around us. Then a voice came into my head.

"You, you are the one that this orb was meant to belong to."

I did not understand. Though nothing at the time was easy to understand.

"You are the one who will lead your people to greatness. Out of slavery, and into legends. You, Kan Wreek, are the lord of your people."

"Who are you?" I asked. When the voice talked, I felt as if I was safe. Safe from any dangers that would try to do me harm.

"I am nothing, yet I am everything. Look down at what you grasp, Kan."

I looked at my right hand. It held a small, marble ball that shown with great brightness. It shown with blue and red, with familiar marking carved into it.

"It is the Orb of Cleansing. It cleans the mind and soul of any taint they hold. It protects you from any being that wishes to break your spirit and defile your mind. With it, you may free you and your people's being."

I held it close to my chest, feeling its warmth. I looked up, seeing a bright light. It was a door to the outside. Outside I saw my people battling armored beings, beings with shining swords and metal that could shoot out red flames. The flames could not hurt my people, but I could not bear to look.

"Kan, hold onto the orb and hold it to the sky."

I extended my arm, staring at the orb and imagining the horrors that my people had felt in their long, endless sleep.

"Now, read the marking that has been carved into the orb."

The marking now shown brighter than ever.

"Oh light, who has brought greatness to my enslaved mind. Brighten the minds of others so that they too know the meaning of freedom!"

With those words, the orb shined brightly. Pulses of light covered the battlefield. It felt as if it was affecting my people the most. The armored beasts covered their eyes as they found cover behind rocks and trees. As the pulses covered the field, I saw that my people looking up, dropping their weapons, looking towards me. I felt joy, joy that their nightmare was finally over.

"This is the first step to freeing you people, and freeing this universe from death and despair. You must promise me that you try and unite this universe so that they may combat the incoming darkness, a darkness that no one will be able to fight alone."

I felt the voice grow fainter and fainter.

"Wait, do you at least have a name?"

"I have many names. I am light, I am retribution, I am salvation, I am you, and you are me."

The voice was now just a whisper.

"Freedom, I am, in your people's tongue, freedom."

**Ok, this is probably a first of many more stories to come a long with. First of all, I am going to set things straight really fast.**

**THIS IS JUST A "WHAT IF" KIND OF STORY. So don't freak out about races that would never do that. I am going to put a lot of the races in situations that will require them to band together.**

**You'll see what the voice is near the end of the story.**

**I am just starting to write stories, so later on they will be longer.**

**If you have any other questions, leave them in the reviews. I hope you support me along the way, and I hope that I can improve my writing skills.**

**NEXT TIME ON FREEDOM'S LEGION: 10 years have passed and the Tau have found out about the freed necron faction known as freedom's legion and attempt to make contact with them. But as the Tau ship known as the Enlightener comes under attack by a dark eldar ship in Freedom's Legion's air space, will the necron warriors squad known as Freedom's First be able to rescue the Tau diplomats? Or will the infighting of Captain Forlon and Captain Steel get in the way of the mission?**


	2. The Demon that does not belong pt1

"HEY, GET OFF MY BUNK, YOU DIMWIT!"

Captain Forlon thought of rolling his eyes, since he had none. He put down his book of quantum physics and stared at the owner of the voice. Captain Steel was never the quiet type; he never thought things through and always was looking to start a fight. Captain Steel looked like every other necron warrior except for his battle scars which he never healed at a tomb spyder. Captain Forlon on the other hand, had his metallic body checked after every battle. He believed that a warrior should always look his finest, lest he fall to barbarism. Captain Steel on the other hand believed that his enemies would cower at the sight of his battle scars. Captain Forlon just stared at Captain Steel before picking up his book and began reading.

"Don't ignore me, you idiot! Just because you have the same rank as me doesn't mean that you can go where you please!" Captain Steel smacked the book out of Forlon's hand.

Captain Forlon was a very patient man. He could put up with Captain Steel yelling at him and calling him names. All Forlon had to do was just say something witty and Steel would leave. But no one ever touches his stuff.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, YOU OVER GROWN BAG OF BOLTS!" Forlon jumped out of his bunk and tackled Steel. They began to trade hits on the ground, making metallic sounds as they impacted their living metal flesh. Their squad mates and other warriors in the room began taking bets to see who would win. In all of Freedom's Legion, nothing was more exciting than watching Captain Forlon and Captain Steel whack away at each other until one falls down. Only one thing could stop them from beating each other to a scrap heap.

"Hail Lord Wreek!" Everyone stood at attention at their own bunks. Only Captain Forlon and Captain Steel were still fighting. As Kan Wreek walked in, he let out a soft sigh. Those two fought like nothing he had ever seen."Boys, calm down and stand at attention. Or am I going to have to join in?" Immediately they both looked at Kan and jumped off each other, still pushing each other to make one look like a fool. Kan shook his head, even though they fought all the time, they were like brothers.

"Alright listen up, there is an empire out there named the Tau Empire. They have found out where we are. Normally, this would mean that we would fight them and hope for the best, before changing systems to remain hidden. But, this is different, they wish to negotiate with us and see if we could be allies with them. You have been chosen to meet with the Ethereal and his ambassador lead them back here." Kan Wreek held in a laugh as he saw the warriors staring at both the captains. One warrior touched his chin and lowered his hand, indicating that he was dumbstruck.

"Sir?" A warrior raised his hand.

"What is it, warrior?"

"Are you sure that you want** US**, to lead a diplomatic mission to meet an empire that is bigger than us?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Then he gestured to his guards as he walked out the door.

Captain Forlon rushed after him. "Sir, why us? Why can't you go up there with the Pariahs?" Kan shook his head. "My advisors say that it might be a trick and that we could be walking into a trap. I can't use the built in phase drivers, so I can't teleport back here. If it turns out to be a trap, you and your men can just teleport back here."

"But even so-"Kan cut him off. "I know that you and Steel don't get along most of the time, but I want to show the Tau that we are not just machines that they have fought before. I want them to know that we have emotions and a soul, sending both of you shows that we have opinions too and that we are not mindless servants like we were before. Look I know that you have more questions, but just focus on the mission for now and I'll see you when you get back, dismissed." Captain Forlon saluted and walked back to the barracks, mumbling.

"You still sure that this is a good idea?" A shadowy figure walked out of the shadows beneath a tree. Kan just sighed, "Wolfbane, the only way that they will be able to stop fighting and be a true team is to send them to do things like this."

Kan walked with Wolfbane right behind to a nearby building, black as their monoliths. Outside, it looked like a bunker that couldn't house more than five to six people. But, inside, it was much larger. The bunker was a communication station; it monitored any radio chatter that was nearby the planet or the next system.

"Have you made contact with the Enlightener, Piroon?" Piroon was a wraith that didn't like combat after he had been freed; he instead liked to improve any technology that he came across by. He created perfect substitutes for living metal, in fact making the substitutes even more durable than its older model. Piroon was actually bigger than most wraiths and bore battle scars on his back which the tomb spyders couldn't fix.

"I haven't heard anything from them, sir. Not even a peep, I see it as only three options sir." Kan stared at Piroon, knowing what he was going to say.

"One: They don't like me personally. Two: It's a poorly made trap. Three, and maybe the most likely one: Someone has cut off their comms so they can't send anything out." A wraith came speeding down the platform where Kan and Piroon were. "Sir, they sent out a distress beacon. It was weak, but we still received it!" Piroon opened up a digital monitor and the wraith typed in a combination into the monitor. A screen came on, showing a Tau soldier. In the background were fires and fire warriors shooting at something off screen. "Aun'O Kan, we have come under attack by a band of pirates. Three ships came out of the warp and boarded our ship before we could react. Aun'O T'au ShiShi'ur and his ambassadors are held up in the bridge. Please, send your men to rescue them and keep them safe." A blade pierced the fire warrior's shoulder, before pulling out his pulse pistol and firing three shots into his assailant. After that another warrior grabbed him and pulled him back. Static took over the screen.

Silence held for about a minute. Wolfbane broke the silence, "I hope that Squad Apollo knows how to get them out of there." Kan looked up, "they will, they have to. If they can't do this then we lose all diplomatic solutions with any race out there. They are the only ones who can do this."

**Well, that concludes today's chapter. I will be releasing these stories every other day. Things may change with school and all, so after the 18****th**** of August, this will be releasing every Friday and Saturday night.**

**NEXT TIME ON FREEDOM'S LEGION: Captain Steel and Captain Forlon, find themselves in the cargo hangar of the tau ship, the Enlightener. After fighting their way up to the bridge, they find that the Dark Eldar is under the command of some kind of demon that does not come from the warp!**


	3. The Demon that does not belong pt2

Steel started tapping his Gauss rifle; this was going to some stupid mission where he would be bored out of his mind. He never liked going on diplomatic missions, even though he had never been on one. He had heard about it from the archives from the human's library. He liked the stories of wars, especially the stories of World War 2. He had heard and had seen holotapes of humans shaking hands and just talking. He would always yell to the holotape for one of them to pull out his gun now, but they never did. Steel sighed as he thought of nothing but talking, not even a punch would be thrown.

Forlon returned to the monolith hanger with a small crystal and a gauss rifle on his back. He motioned for his squad to settle down and come on over. When squad Apollo finally gathered around, Forlon threw the crystal down on the ground. The crystal touched the ground with a small _tink _noise. The crystal then began to hover and a holo screen was projected from it. The screen showed the schematics of the ship and pointed at a huge room that was on the side of the ship.

"This is the hangar of the ship. We'll be phasing in from there; there will be two water caste ambassadors there to greet us along with ten of their best fire warriors. I want you all to be on your best behavior, no fighting of the sort. I don't want them thinking we're a hybrid of orks." Forlon grabbed the crystal, the screen faded away.

"Any questions then before we phase out?" Steel raised his hand.

"How long will this take, anyhow?" Forlon knew he was going to say that.

"As long as it will take, Steel. We need to show them that Freedom's Legion is not part of the C'tan Necrons anymore." Steel grunted as he fixed his vox box.

"If there are no more questions, then let's get going." Forlon grabbed his gauss rifle off his back as he stabilized the energy output.

There was a slight chill in the air as air started whooshing around them. There was darkness, then light. When they fully phased into the hangar, they didn't see anyone there. No ambassadors, no fire warriors, not even a fighter ship in the hangar. It was empty, as if Tau just went and forgot about the meeting.

"Some welcome, eh Forlon?" some of the squad chuckled. Forlon didn't, in fact, he was very worried. Even though you couldn't see his facial features, you could feel that he knew something wasn't right. He held up his right hand, everyone stopped chuckling and pulled out their rifles. Steel came up behind Forlon, making no noise.

"What is it?" Forlon motioned to a door opposite from them, 10 meters from their spot. Steel couldn't see right away what it was, but then he saw it. A tau fire warrior's foot was hanging just outside the door frame. Forlon walked towards the door with Steel checking all around for any signs of trouble. When Forlon came to the edge of the door, he was greeted by a darklight dark lance's beam barley skimming his shoulder pad.

"AMBUSH!" The quiet hangar soon turned to chaos as dark eldar began appearing from nowhere. Steel began to fire his weapon at an eldar swinging a power sword. His beam met the eldar's throat, watching the eldar as he gripped at his disintegrating throat. Forlon swung his rifle, meeting the soft flesh of an eldar trying to grab at his waist. The eldar just shrugged off the blow like it was just a bug bite. He brought his sword down on Forlon as he was cut in two by Forlon's assistant captain, Rain.

"You alright, sir? Thought he would have gotten you for sure!" Rain was a quiet type, but when it came to fighting, he made sure that everyone in his squad was safe and sound. Forlon nodded at his assistant, he was wise to have found an assistant like him.

"Forlon, we need to get out of here, now!" Steel shot another beam, meeting the stomach of a dark eldar trying to load a terrorfex. Forlon nodded, calling out to his squad to get to better cover or to move back if they were too far away. Forlon tried to focus on the monolith hangar, but he couldn't phase out. None of them could and the eldar were starting to move in.

"Forlon, let's go already!"

"I can't, something is jamming the devices. I can't get us out of here!" Forlon took a pot shot from behind a crate. He tried focusing on the hangar again, and still he was on the ship. It was official, they were trapped.

"Looks like we get to have it your way, Steel. Rip 'em to shreds!" Steel chuckled, it was his lucky day.

"Aun'O, we have to keep moving." ShiShi'ur nodded and helped a fire warrior up. The fire warrior had been stuck by splinter cannon twice while opening a blast door. The fire warrior had shown courage and self-sacrifice to rescue his comrades, the epitome of the meaning of The Greater Good. He would not abandon the warrior to a fate of slavery or death by torture. The sighting of the dark eldar had decreased; they were nearing the lower levels of the ship. But, he and the Shas'Ui knew that the eldar would sweep the ship once more before doing what they needed to do. The fire warrior groaned, he was begging to wake.

"L-leave me Aun'O, I am no worthy to be carried by one such as you."

"Nonsense, you have shown me that you are willing to forsake your own life in order to save your comrades. You are what all beings strive for, to become even closer to the Greater Good. I will not leave you to die here." The fire warrior thanked him as Aun'O let him off his back. "How far till we get to the hangers, Shas'Ui?" Kais Shovah pulled up the schematics of the ship in his crisis suit. The hangar was surprisingly not far from here, but there were still dark eldar around, so they made the short distance seem like a day's walk.

"I will scout out the path before us, we are not far from the hangars now, Aun'O."

"Then let us make haste, Shas'Ui. This warrior still needs medical attention and the necrons could help us off this ship."

"Aun'O, with all due respect, I do not think that the necrons would still be here. They may have noticed that we went silent hours ago. They may be trying to blow us out of the sky."

"We aren't doing that." Kais Shovah turned to see a necron with red and black metal all over his body, with battle scars covering most of his body.

"Captain Steel of the 12th Freedom's Legion regiment, Squad Apollo." Steel held out a hand. Kais chuckled to himself as he shook Steel's hand.

"Shas'Ui T'au Kais Shovah, commander of the fire warriors stationed here on the Enlightener. Where are the rest of your men, captain?"

"They're over in a hanger, holding their position till we can figure out what's happening to our phase drivers."

"I see, so you are stuck here like us then?" Steel nodded before quickly pulling out his gauss rifle and aiming it at the side of the Ethereal's head. He pulled the trigger, missing the Ethereal's but hitting a dark eldar wrrior aiming a splinter rifle at the tau's head.

"Thank me later, now come on, I don't like dark places with a billion hidey holes."

Before any of them could take one step, they heard a voice. "_My, my, my, what adorable mortals. Not even my pets are this fun_." Steel raised his rifle, looking all around for the source of the woman's voice.

"_Oh, don't bother looking for me, honey, I'm not even here. In fact, I'm not even in the same system as you, for now." _Even if she said that she wasn't anywhere near them, it sounded as if she was standing right behind them. The voice was lustful, but full of evil intent.

"What trickery is this? Not even the eldar can do things like this without me knowing it." The woman just chuckled.

"Well, guess the cats out of the bag, I'm not an eldar, or even a being from this universe. I am something totally different. You see, I'm like a deamon, only not as pathetic. I'm even stronger than those dark gods your so scared about."

Steel motioned to the end of the hallway. "So you're the one who hired the dark eldar to attack the Enlightened? Pretty low, if you ask me."

"_But, I'm not asking you, you pathetic mortal. You see, all beings fall in line when the planet they were stationed on was incinerated right before their eyes, by an invisible force. It just takes proper motivation."_

Steel began walking towards the end of the hallway, before feeling a hand around his throat.

"Where do you think you're going, my young friend? I'm not finished yet." Steel felt a shiver run up and down his spine, as he felt a bone chilling wind. A black void appeared in front of him. The void looked as if it was sucking all the darkness out of the hallway. Out of the void, stepped a woman. She was in a Victorian age dress with a black umbrella. Her hair was black and her eyes were black, only her bone white skin prevented her from becoming one with the shadows. As Steel looked at her, he felt his sanity drifting way. Darkness began to envelop him as he fought to stay awake and standing, all to no avail.

"What are you…" He managed to say before falling to his knees.

"_I am what you would call, the end. I am the blackness that takes your soul. I am no C'tan or god. In fact, I am what gods fear. I am what all beings fear, I am Death herself, and your time is near Steel. Let me see that metal soul of yours."_ She began to laugh as Steel grabbed at his chest; his life force was being sucked out of him and everything began to blur and slow down. Just when he thought that he was finally going to meet the eternal blackness, he heard a familiar voice. The woman's eerie smile turned to one of disgust as green gauss fire ripped through her. She disappeared, and in her place came Forlon, helping him up from the ground. Everything to Steel was still mute and blurred. He felt cold and was taken by darkness. When he woke up, he saw a tomb spyder working on his arm before saying good morning.

"You had us worried there, Steel. Not even the tomb spyders knew how to get you back up." Kan Wreek was at the end of the operating table. Steel tried to talk, but couldn't make a noise. He touched his face, realizing that his vox box was missing.

"Don't worry I have it right here." Kan was waving it above his shoulders. Steel took a look around the room. The room was rather big, so that meant that he was in the heavy care room, for when necrons are almost out of reach to be saved. His gauss rifle was at the far end of the room, next to the door and a window right next to his bed. The tomb spyder made one final adjustment to his arm and went off before saying "hope you don't have to see us too soon"

Kan Wreek handed Steel back his Vox box. After making a few adjustments to his box, he put it back on.

"y'know, we really have to find a way to make these stay on permanently. Kan chuckled.

"Forlon already told you about that woman right?"

Kan nodded, he was still thinking about the experience that Forlon had told him.

"She spoke to me, sir, just before I began to go insane and die. She said that she is death, that even gods fear her." Kan glanced at him for a moment before looking back down at the Orb of Cleansing. Kan recalled what the voice said, that a dark future was a head of them. Was this the future that it was talking about? Kan was still pondering about that.

"Hey, I'm going to leave you alone for a bit, to gather up your senses. I'm going to looking into what you and Forlon saw." Before Kan could leave, Steel called him.

"Do you think I'm going insane? Before I passed out, I swore that saw some kind of creature in the void the woman went out of." Kan stopped in the door way

"What kind of creature?"

"It was big, very big. It looked like that not even the void could hold it. It also had one big eye that was staring right at me." Kan looked back at him.

"It'll be ok, I'll look into it." And with that, Kan walked out the door. His calm posture hiding his biggest fear. If this was the dark future that the universe would be facing, then may the gods of freedom save them all.

**Ok, that is all for chapter 3! Sorry for not posting a little faster than before, I was at the dmv and was out of town for a few days… **

**Just so I can answer one question. He does a voice. If you go back to chapter one, you will see that Kan Wreek was in an Imperial science facility. He found a bunch of radios and such from dead vox opperators. He is able to talk by thinking what he wants to say and producing sound waves using psychic energy. He has psychic energy from when he touched the orb.**

**NEXT TIME ON FREEDOM'S LEGION: Aun'O and Shas'Ui have gone back home to give their people information on what the necrons did to save Aun'o ShiShi'ur and Shas'Ui Kais Shovah. Meanwhile, Kan Wreek calls his best squads to go and find races that will join their cause. Squad Apollo and Squad One go to a jungle planet to set up shop, only to find that a huge Waagh of Orks is already there and that a human is leading them! **


	4. The 'Umie Ork

There was an awkward silence that filled the room that housed Aun'O, Shas'ui, and Kan Wreek sat in the room. So many things have happened in the last 24 hours, it was hard to say anything without making this more awkward than it needs to be.

"I would like to thank you for sending your warriors, Aun'O Kan. Without them, we would not have survived the Dark Eldar raid or survive the Lady of the Void." Kan nodded, the Lady of the Void made her sound less evil than before. Kan stared at his staff of light, wondering if he should send them on their way or ask what the Tau knows about the Lady of the Void.

"I know that it was very traumatic for you and I hate to ask this but… What do you know about the Lady of the Void? It almost sounds like you know who or what she is."Aun'O's expression turned to a troubled look. Kan hit the mark; they do know something about her.

"We know what she is."

Shas'Ui raised his voice. "Aun'O, I must protest. We cannot tell them this information, it is even forbidden to talk about her or the Void beyond." Kan glanced at Shas'Ui. The Void Beyond, Kan now knew where she was from, and he had a suspicion that this was more threatening than the warp itself.

"If we are to gain our new found allies trust, we must tell them all we know of this new threat. Now that Freedom's Legion is being targeted by this creature, they have a right to know what they are up against so that they may help fight this creature. If the Greater Good is to prevail, then all of its allies must be brought into the light of such things." Shas'Ui nodded and allowed Aun'O to proceed.

"Yes, the creature your warrior has seen is an ancient evil. They are called the apocalypse gods and the creature you have heard about is the high god, the Lady of the Void. It is said that before the Warp was shown to the universe, there were two serpents, Eltrin and Ditrin. Both we bound together by the being known as the Gatekeeper. The Gatekeeper bound them within his Cloak of Night, keeping them as far away from each other as possible. All was well in the galaxy until the dragons' wings touched at the tips. When this happened, out came a creature with a mask that was unmovable. The mask had two diamond shaped eyes and a triangle nose and it smiled a wide smile. The creature was named Rage, but it hid its name from the gatekeeper. It tricked the gatekeeper into giving it his cloak, along with the dragons. It took the cloak and released the dragon, Eltrin, telling it that light is the true holder of the universe. Eltrin let out a mighty roar and beat its wings, creating smaller creatures that populated the universe. The Gatekeeper tried to grab Eltrin, but he only tore off a scale. Rage vanished before saying one thing, 'all that you know of this universe, along with its goodness, will become nothing but fire and darkness, as it is engulfed by war and death. And as you cry, looking down at your wonderful universe eating away at itself, you will fall to my children's fangs.' With that, Rage ripped open two rifts to other dimensions that he has decimated. The Warp and the Void of Apocalypse."

Kan Wreek shook his head; this was a lot to learn. So this was a more ancient evil than C'tan themselves. But there was one thing that he did not understand, if they had conquered two dimensions, wouldn't that meant that the Void isn't their home?

"So the Void isn't their original home? Are they from some different dimension that Rage didn't show him?" Aun'O shook his head

"The scriptures do not say anything else of the matter, only that Rage will return with his children. Even though the Lady of the Void controls the Void of Apocalypse, she still listens to her father." Kan Wreek understood this, but he still felt weak. That would mean that this Rage is far more powerful than anything he has ever seen.

Shas'a, the fire warrior from the ship, came into the room. "Aun'O, the ship has arrived; we are waiting for your orders." Aun'O nodded as he stood up from sitting.

"Will you tell your people of what has happened here? Will you help us in our cause?" Aun'O chuckled.

"The Greater Good was created to combat this evil and you have proven yourself a worthy ally, the Tau will fight alongside the Freedom's Legion against Rage and his children. Shas'Ui opened the door for Aun'O.

"Gather the people of the universe, only together shall we emerge victorious from this new war." He left without another word.

"Wolfbane, gather the men into the Grand hall, we have an important meeting."

Wolfbane emerged from the corner of the room.

"Aye sir, anything else I should do before the meeting."

"Yes, prep the ships; we will be traveling after the meeting."

Wolfbane left the room nodding his head. His stance showed determination; he knew that they were going to destroy these new enemies.

Kan could feel his hands shaking, for the first time after he emerged from the Endless Sleep, he was terrified. Freedom's Legion would be fighting an all-out war against creatures that had conquered whole dimensions. He knew that he would be bringing creature that fought like animals against each other would be impossible. He felt like no one would be able to help him.

"Do not worry, my child. I will guide you through this hour." Kan looked up, scanning all around the room the voice. Then he remembered where he had heard this voice before.

"Freedom, I thought that I would never hear from you again."

"I am always here when you are at your darkest hour. You will find a way to unite the universe under one banner, so they may fight the creatures that threaten your home."

"I am scared, Freedom, I'm not up to this challenge. What if I fail, what if I allow myself to fall when my people need me at their darkest hour?"

"Do not fret, for you are a natural leader. You can bring balance between the universe's beings. There are actions that are being set in motion that will allow you to bring them to your cause. Now go, you must tell your people to go upon this crusade of justice, to unite all life in the universe to destroy this new evil."

"I cannot believe it, our first meeting! I'm gonna show the rest of the squads that we earned the title of Squad One!" Captain Karak and Assistant Captain Spook walked down the hall to the Grand Hall. Spook sighed, "Yes sir, we'll show them." Spook didn't know why Karak wanted to show off even more. Bringing down a titian wasn't enough to show Freedom's Legion that they are the best wasn't enough to impress everyone else. Karak wanted to excel in everything, even cleaning up the barracks.

"Where is that lazy idiot? He was supposed to meet us before we left the barracks!"

"Yo, dudes, hows it goin?" Captain Rendal appeared in front of them, followed by Assistant Captain Jerome.

Steam was coming off Karak's head. "YOU'RE LATE, CAPTAIN LAZY PANTS!"

"Woah man, chill out. I was checking out the scenery before I fell asleep watching the sun set."

"GAAH, YOU STUPID HIPPY! WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE SHOWED YOU THOSE WEIRD HOLOTAPES OF WOODSTOCK!" Rendal collected holotapes of everything he could find of human peace and love. He kept to saying 'make peace not war' whenever he knew there was an argument about to break out between his men.

"Jerome, why can't you keep a better eye on him?" Karak turned his head towards him. Jerome just shrugged and walked off towards the Grand Hall. "Jerome, answer me when I am talking to you!"

Jerome just looked at him for a few seconds before walking off again. Rendal nodded his head. "He says, 'if you want to keep your perfect record, I suggest we stop this mindless bickering and head off.' He's right, come on, I like being this early, means I get to get a little bit of sleep in."

"Yes, yes, come Spook; let's get there before anyone else does." Karak ran off with Spook walking behind him sighing and shaking his head.

The room was filled with almost 5'000 captains with their assistant captains. Ralth was working on a small light that keep flickering on and off. Whenever he fixed it, another light flickered on and off.

The commotion died down when Kan Wreek and Wolfbane walked into the room. Kan waved at Proon to stop messing around and bring the holo crystal. Piroon nodded and tapped a light bulb to make it stop flickering. Piroon flew down and handed Kan the crystal. Kan tossed the crystal down in front of him.

"The holo you are seeing right now are of all the factions that are in this universe. The Imperium of Man, consisting of the Space Marines, the Imperial Guard, and the Inquisition. The Eldar, with their many craft worlds. The Orks, their tribal war bands and their infamous Waaghs. The Dark Eldar who pillage and kill only for pleasure. The Tyranids, the epitome of the end of days. And Chaos, the ones who serve the dark gods with unflinching loyalty. I know that the next words I will say will sound impossible, but we must unite all of these factions in order to destroy these new gods that threaten to destroy all we hold dear to us."

There was a slight murmur with in the crowd; they knew this task was impossible.

"I know that his is hard to understand or even to take seriously. That is why I must know which of you will help me unite them?"

There was a slight pause, no one wanted to risk their lives in order to unite these factions that have been fighting for so long.

"Captain Karak and Captain Rendal volunteer squad One for this task; we will unite the factions of the universe."

A slight murmur came from the crowd as Karak and Rendal walked next to Kan Wreek.

"Meh, what the hell. Captain Steel and Captain Forlon volunteer squad Apollo. This might actually be really fun." As Steel and Forlon walked to Kan Wreek, Forlon nudged Steel's arm.

"What are you doing, idiot? I didn't sign up for this?" Forlon whispered.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, I wanna see how much heat comes out of Karak's head when he sees that he's not the only one doin this."

Karak stared at Steel before looking back at the crowd.

After a few other squads volunteered, Kan dismissed the meeting.

Piroon flew in and handed them all a data slate.

"These are all of your assignments, some of you will be paired up with each other and some will be alone."

"I'M WITH APOLLO?"

"Krak, shut it; you volunteered for this, so no comlplaints."

Karak started steaming again as Steel tried desperately to hold in a laugh.

Both knew that this was going to be a long, long campaign.

"The Derel system? Never heard of it, you sure you got this right Piroon?" Forlon was still looking through the data slate while Piroon and Steel were scanning the system, checking if there were any life signs on the planet.

"I'm sure, I have never been wrong in any of my judgements."

Steel looked at Piroon. "What about that time when you-"

"Look, that was one time only. How did I know that Wolfbane commandeered an Eldar ship? Besides, everyone made it out all right."

"Except the fuel cells that he was going to bring back." Forlon chuckled. Piroon glared at him, telling him not to encourage Steel.

"Okay, we're here. I'll be back in a few days to drop off a few supplies so you can set up an planet is basically a wildlife planet, no one should be there. But, scan the area and the airspace daily, I don't want to come back and find out that you were turned into scrap metal by the Orks."

"We'll be okay, just make sure to come back. I want to see home once BEFORE the invasion starts."

Forlon signaled Steel that they were going to phase out soon. The air turn cool as Steel and Forlon materialized onto the planet.

There was a small blip before Piroon signaled the ship to go to warp speed.

"Meh, probably some local life."

A dakka round skimed past Forlon's face as he returned fire to the band of Orks. The fire fight was constantly drowned out by the constant bellowing of the Orks war cry.

"Empty, he said. No one should be here, he said. When I see that pathetic excuse of an Intel officer, I'm gonna tear him a new one!" Steel brought down his rifle on an ork's head as he backhanded a nob's face. Whenever he killed a charging ork, ten more always come down the hill. Forlon just shook his head, he knew what Steel meant. Was Piroon being careless about his scans? No, not even Piroon would scan the planet once. The orks must have been hiding their prescence. Forlon aimed his rifle at a nob yelling out commands of attack. His yelling stopped after his head disintegrated into a ball of heat.

"Karak, move your men up the hill. I want a little bit of high ground before moving the rest up."

Karak wasn't even listening, but at least he was moving in the general direction of the hill. The orks were falling left and right as Karak lead his men up the hill. Gauss bolts were flying all around, each one hitting their mark. The numbers of Orks were falling as Karak advanced up and over the hill. Silence took the field as Forlon sighed and Steel was beginning to sit down. All of a sudden, Krak, Spook, and the rest of his men came flying down the hill.

"Karak, what's wrong?" Karak just rushed past Forlon yelling only one thing.

"NOT GOOOOD!"

Forlon looked at Steel, what did he mean by that? Soon, the ground began to rumble.

"Oh, that's not good." Five stompas came walking down the hill, followed by what seemed like a whole Waaagh of Orks. A whole wall of Orks came running down the hill.

"Well Steel, it was nice knowing ya. Anything you want to say before we die?" Steel nodded his head.

"Y'know that book you liked so much, To Kill a Mockingbird? I gave it to the flayed ones and they tore it up by accident."

"YOU SON OF A-"

Then a female voice came on from an ork stompa.

"Hold on! Don't kill them!"

The orks looked up at the middle stompa. They all dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. A female jumped out of the head of the stompa.

"Well then, Necrons arguing like actual people. This is a new one." Forlon looked up as he was strangling Steel and being punched in the spine.

"A human? What the hell?"

The girl just laughed. The girl standing in front of them was around 20 or so, with short brown hair with green highlights. She was wearing a tyranid warrior's head as a shoulder piece. Bandages covered her chest and her fore arms. Black cloth covered her legs and a livery was around her waist. She carried a power sword as tall as an ork.

"Well, it looks like both of us are confused by this. But, since you're here, might as well welcome you here. This is the planet Derel Prime, the Waaagh you see behind me are The Mighty Crushas, and I am their warboss, Casalie Gorethumpa."

**That's it for today. I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't been posting like before. I guess I made it up to you by making a longer chapter. But I am going to keep my promise of Fridays and Saturdays after the 18****th****. **

**NEXT TIME ON FREEDOM'S LEGION: Forlon thinks that negotiating with Casalie will be just like talking with a human. But he soon finds out that Casalie may be human on the outside, but inside, she is the biggest baddest Ork around. Meanwhile, an Apocalypse God called Xavier, decides that the Orks and Casalie are not 'civilized' and starts to change their personalities, making them prim and proper but attacking squad Apollo and squad One. Will they be able to defeat an Apocalypse God, or will The Mighty Crushas become the first creatures in the universe to fall prey to the Apocalypse Gods.**


	5. Prim and Proper pt1

"I thought that human women were proper and polite? She's…" Karak was looking down at Steel as he was being pinned on the ground by Casalie.

10 minutes before

"So what brings you here to our planet?" Casalie was leading them into the Ork encampment 3 miles from where they had landed. Forlon was about to answer her question when Steel piped up. "We were going to actually make a small outpost here so we could keep an eye out for other species. We're gathering up people to join our cause."

Casalie laughed a bit. "Heh, Necrons with Tau culture. You guys are almost alike, besides the big names and being alive, I guess." Casalie looked up at the sky, imagining all of the creatures that these necrons have never seen before. "It sounds like your leader is making you do suicide runs. Sounds like he's not very smart." Steel's head twitched a little. Steel was a very loyal man, so he didn't take too kindly to others making fun of Kan.

"Well, from all of our reports on Orks, their leaders trail right next to the epitome of stupid." Casalie grew a small anger mark. She never liked being insulted, even if she was walking right into it. Forlon was shaking his head.

"Well, while you too are arguing, I'm going to check on the others." Forlon glanced back at Steel as he was walking down the stairs.

Forlon still couldn't believe how big an Ork stompa was on the inside. It was like a small outpost, protected by fifty foot plating. He walked down to where Karak and the rest of the men were. Karak was pacing the floor while Spook was leaning on the wall, trying not to fall asleep.

"Dude, if you keep doing that, you're gonna make a groove in the floor" Rendal said as he was staring out a small hole in the plating. Jerome was just sitting on the floor, mending his gun in case something else happened, like the orks would decide to attack them again.

"How's everyone holding up? I hope nothing wrong has happened."

Karak stopped pacing and walked towards Forlon. "This is insane, not even possible! Orks never take prisoners, these are not regular orks. They have a human as their warboss and they even worship her! This has to be a trick in order for us to let our guard down."

"Don't worry," Forlon reassured him, "everything is gonna be ok. I know that these might not be our average day orks, but they have a human as their leader. She might actually be our first faction to join us."

"That's what worries most of us, she's a human! How many Orks actually take in humans as their leader, even more, allow to live!" Forlon just gave him a dismissive wave.

"Look, as long as she's keeping the orks from melting us down to sheer living metal, I trust her."

An ork walked into the room, carrying a big pack of glowing rods.

" 'Ey, our warboss sayz ta give ya these here glowy rods. She sayz dat dey give dem shiney gunz dem green boltz." The ork dumped them onto the floor and out came dozens of gauss rods. Forlon picked them up, examining them, making sure that there're no cracks in the rods.

"Thank you… Uh"

"Troy."

"Troy? That's not very… Orky…"

"Yea, da warboss seyz dat I needed a new name if I waz gonna be 'er right hand ork. It waz either dat o Mista Snuffapuss. Anywayz, she also seyz dat I gotta be ya guide when we reach da Resty Place."

Karak looked up from the rods. "What, the encampment?"

"Datz wat I seyz, didn't I?"

Forlon waved his finger. Karak just shrugged and went back to gathering the rods up and taking them to the rest of the men.

"We gonna be getten there in a bitz, so getz wat ya need and I'll be back to show ya out."

Another ork came into the room, laughing about something.

"Oy, Troy, da warboss be wrestling dat shiney metal thing. Wanna come and takes a looksee?

"Ya, I'm gonna be up in a bit. 3 Teeth on da boss, aight?"

"Metal thing?"

Troy just laughed. "Ya friend is gonna be a pile of scrap if ya let him fight on, da warboss is da best fighta of all da Orks ere."

Oh gods, not even one day here, and he's already causing more trouble than Forlon needed.

Back to the present…

"Had enough, you stupid idiot? I can go on all day" Steel grabbed Casalie's arm and tugged hard. She lost her balance and fell to the right. Quickly, he grabbed her other arm and twisted it behind her head. She struggled free and hopped back on her feet. Steel then made three quick jabs, all landing on their targets.

"I can go on all day, honey. You're fighting one of the 5'000 Elite Captains; I can go toe to toe with a legit warboss."

Casalie roared as she charged Steel. He side stepped and jabbed the back of her neck. Casalie didn't notice and went for a low kick to swipe him off his feet. Steel didn't give her a chance; he jumped and went for a kick to the head. Casalie ducked and tried to tackle him again, he sidestepped and jabbed her back this time. This time she felt it.

"What a cowardly way of trying to take me down, pressure points? Please, I can ignore pain to the point I won't even notice a bullet wound." She charged again, arms wide open to catch him if he tried to side step again.

"Well, I don't want to cause pain in single combat fights against organics. I try to take them down, painlessly as possible." He took her charge head on and jabbed the back of her head.

"There, that should do it." Casalie chuckled.

"I'm telling you, pressure points don't work on me."

Casalie charged again, but found that she was moving slower than before.

"Noticed it, huh? Took longer than expected, but I did it. I call it Copy Cat, since now you're under my control."

Casalie was still looking at Steel. "What do you mean by that?"

Steel raised his right arm. Casalie just chuckled but found that she also raised her right arm.

"No way… That's what you were doing!"

"Like I said before. You're really slow."

"I'm really slow." Casalie's eyes widened. She WAS under his control; she couldn't move or even control her actions. Soon, the only things she could control were her thoughts. Steel hit his neck and a second later Casalie hit her neck and was unconscious. Forlon sighed; this was an amazing first impression of them. But, Forlon thought, atleast he didn't kill her.

"Wut he do ta er? Speak up 'fore we smash ya ta pieces!" Steel picked up Casalie and walked towards Troy.

"I just messed up nerves and brain to think that I was her. She's just unconscious, give her an hour or two and she'll be fine." Steel gave Casalie to two other orks nearby. "Lost me all me teeth, dat guy done did. Now wut 'm I gonna eat, sludge?" an ork grumbled.

After an hour, they arrived at a huge encampment that the Orks called the Resty Place. It was as big as a city with walls surrounding the perimeter. A guard tower was seen every twelve meters away, meaning that this was a fort that would be hard to destroy.

"Don't look all surprised like dat, most of da Resty Place iz just big scrapz of metal. The towerz a just dere ta scare off any git that thinkz he can waltz in ere. Da real Resty Place iz about a mile long o so. Anywayz, get ya gear on, we gonna show ya where you gonna sleep, o wutever ya robotz do." Forlon was still astonished, but the ork was right. At first glance, the city was huge and looked as if life was thriving all around. But, on closer examination, he could see machines that simulated various noices and light generators. Even some of the guard towers had dummies that looked like orks.

The Ork stompa came to a halt, the stompas in the back did so as well. They stopped in front of a huge gate, almost the size of one of the stompas. An intercom came on line.

"Dis be da captan spe- GET OFF ME YA FRAKIN GROT. Dis be da capta speakin, we're at da Resty Place now. Clean ya quartas of a ya stuff, if ya leave anyting behind, I'm gonna sell it ya hear! Taday in da Resty Place, we gonna have stuff fa lunch. I say dat we gonna be havin stuff fa luch cuz I don't know what I stepped on comin ere. Maybe one of dem cow things, maybe even two more. Any wayz, GET OFF ME STOMPA!"

Steel walked over to Forlon and patted his shoulder. He knew that Forlon was having a small panic attack. First, Steel knocking out the Orks leader and now figuring out that the girl is just going to be like negotiating with an ork.

Casalie awoke from her sleep, finding that she could move on her own will. She looked around to see where she was. She was in the Resty Place, in her quarters. Her room was quite small, two rooms and one bathroom. She calmly sat up, reaching for a small box on top of a small desk next to her bed. Inside of the box was a picture. The picture showed a man and a woman. The woman had pale blue hair and was in some kind of armor, the man was wearing a helmet eating something on a stick. Both were smiling and hugging as though they were married. She felt something trickle down her face, a small tear. There was a knock at the door, she wiped her tear off and headed towards the door. Outside was Troy and Forlon.

"Dis ere metal man wants ta talk about sometin." Troy walked away without another word. Forlon nodded his head.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, let me get ready and I'll be out in a little bit, we can talk during supper."

Forlon nodded again and walked off. Casalie just watched him walk away before closing the door and getting her shoulder guard on.

"Gahahahahahaha!" Casalie grabbed another smashed Elcen leg before gulping down another mug of fighting juice. Steel was laughing as Forlon just stared into the distance.

"Just like you said before, human outside, ork inside. I wonder how you're gonna pull of your negotiations with a human warboss?" Steel yelled. The noise in the Eatin' Hall was almost deafening. Everywhere you looked, there were orks eating, fighting, throwing food at dancing grots, and orks singing in a drunken state. Only Steel and a few other of his group were enjoying themselves. Karak was trying not to get angry, while Spook was trying to get a passed out ork off him.

"This is futile, why are we even trying to talk to these orks. They're nothing but a bunch of savages."

Jerome stared at Karak before looking back at two orks trying to beat up an imaginary space marine.

"He says 'Barbaric or not, we have a job to do. We volunteered for this and, thus, we must see this through to the bitter end.' He's right, you know. We signed up for this, dude, so we have an obligation to see this through." Rendal patted a grots shoulder, the grot teared up and began to cry, hugging Rendal's metal arm. Forlon nudged Casalie's arm.

"We really need to talk, it means a lot if we can at least get on the same ground here!"

Casalie looked at him with a drunken face.

"We're already on de ground right here. We's are already talking right now, right Troy."

Troy was too busy fighting over a whole Elcen carcass with three other orks.

"Oh, what do…" she was beginning to wobble as she stood up.

"Hic… what do you know…" Her head hanged down and her near buckled.

"Did she fall asleep standing-"

"YOU!" She pointed at Steel. Steel kind of jumped a bit, not expecting her to recover so quickly.

"You have a nassty way of fightin… I was, hic, worried that you were gonna take advantage of little… ole me…" Forlon face palmed, as he saw Steel laughing.

"Gods, humans are funny when they're intoxicated. They can be prim and proper sober, but drunk, they become slobbering dummies. Come on I think you have gotten little too much to drink, you can beat me up tomorrow, ok?"

Casalie smiled and stumbled towards Steel as he stood up. She almost threw him off balance, but he regained it again.

"No, why… why would I do that, huh? I," She lost her footing and laughed.

"Look I'm gonna take her back to her place, alright? I'll be back and we can get a signal to the home world about us meeting the orks."

"You sure, you're gonna be alright? She's pretty mad about you beating her."

Steel chuckled. "I can take care of her, she's drunk as hell. I don't think she can even stand up right now without me."

Steel walked out with Casalie. Casalie was mumbling something about how metal people are polite.

"I can walk ok now, let go of me… I'm, hic, not asss drunk like before." She pushed Steel away as she wobbled around before finding her footing. She began walking along side Steel.

"Y'know, when I first saw you guys, I thought that you were here to end us. I sent that whole waagh to take you guys out before you could leave again. But, when I saw you talking to that Forlon guy and he was yelling at you, I thought that you guys might be alright." She chuckled as she stumbled for a moment.

"I never actually got to ask you guys, but why are you here, huh? What could you possibly want from a waagh like us?"

Steel paused for a bit. "We wanted you to join us, just like I said before. There's something coming, something that not even the dark gods can measure up to. If we don't join forces and fight these beings, then we're gonna turn up like the warp."

Casalie had a worried look on her face. She was concerned now, concerned for her orks.

"What are these being you talk about?"

"I don't know, I've only met one once and it wasn't a very nice meeting."

Minutes passed without any of them talking. They came to a small shack when Casalie stopped.

"Hey look, I'm really sorry what happened before…"

"_Oh, how touching, two mortalssss talking asss if they are loversss. It would bring a tear to my eye if I wassn't ssso disgusted!"_

Both looked up at the sky and saw a figure sitting down on an elaborate chair. It was wearing some kind of a suit with a tie. The suit was white except for the black tie. The creature was some sort of a man. His skin was tan but his eyes were pitch black.

"_Oh my, hasssn't anyone told you that sssstaring is impolite? My, my, my, this isssn't very proper of you mortalsss, essspecially you, young girl." _The creature pointed at Casalie as if she had stolen something.

"_your clothesss are too reaveling, it isss far too revolting. I feel asss though I mussst change thisss."_

It sucked in massive amounts of air, then it shot out a green and black energy ball. The ball hit Casalie. The force of the impact made her smash into the wall behind her.

"Casalie!"

"_Ta Ta, young one. I will be back to check on you later! Geheheheheheh." _With that, a vortex as black as night appear behind the figure.

"_And when I return, I will turn these ugly little creatures into the prim and proper creatures that is required of them. After all, I, Xavier, mustn't have his subjects looking like mere peasents!"_

**Thank you for reading these stories. Here I am, looking on the internet about my story. I got to the views of this story. Almost 800 hits so far! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS KIND OF SUPPORT! I am also so very sorry for the wait for this chapter. Between school and band I'm getting pretty exhausted, BUT DON'T THINK I'M GIVING UP! Anyway, thank you for all this support so far.**

**NOTE: I know most of you have seen my other story Frost Wyverns. I will not be continuing that story, possibly. The Frost Wyverns will merge into this story with the Imperial Guard arc. I might add a little bit more of their background there, but who knows.**

**NEXT TIME ON FREEDOM'S LEGION: Casalie begins to act very strange and so do some of the orks. And when Xavier comes around and orders his "Proper Boys" to attack the ones who resists his will, Steel and the remainder of the Mighty Crushas are going to have to take out Xavier in order to save their friends.**


	6. Prim and Proper pt2

"God dammit, they keep on coming!" Karak fired another bolt into the oncoming "prim" ork wall.

"Are you sure Steel's up to this?"

Forlon upper cutted an oncoming ork and fired his gauss pistol into a doppelganger of Xavier.

"He better be or else we won't be able to get out of this alive."

**The morning before the attack**

Steel was running to go and see if Casalie was alright. She seemed alright the night before, no puncture wounds or bruises except for the one on her back from being slammed against the wall. He just wanted to make sure if she was alright or not. He finally reached her door and knocked. There was no answer, he knocked again.

"Casalie, I'm coming in."

Steel began to open the door before it opened for him. He saw Casalie, but she was not in her regular clothes. She was in a white Victorian age dress; she also had ribbons in her hair and a small umbrella in her hand.

"My, my, you made it just in time for tea."

Steel couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. A warboss of orks was dressed as though she was a pacifist.

"_Who isss it, my dear? Some one that we know?"_

"Why yes it is, Master Xavier! It's Mr. Steel, I was just inviting him in for some tea."

Steel pushed Casalie out of the way. It was Xavier, the apocalypse god from the night before.

"What did you do with her?"

Xavier sipped his tea before setting it down. He gestured Casalie to close the door.

"_Oh my dear sssir, I did nothing but bring out the bessst of her. But I am helping her find her way to pure enlightenment."_

"You're controlling her then; you're just as low as the other Apocalypse God I met before. Must run in the family, manipulating others for your own personal gain." Xavier chuckled and gestured Casalie to go to the kitchen.

"_You mean my dear sssiter you've met before? Oh no, I do not even come CLOSSSE to my dear sssissster. Ssshe ussess brute forccce to get what ssshe wantsss, I ussse a… different method."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Oh Casalie, would be a dear and come in here?"_

Within an instant, Casalie appeared by his side, handing him another tea.

"_Ash'Aiii Onst Ulk. Free this poor, poor mind from its salvation."_

Casalie flinched as she almost fell to one knee.

"Ow… Wh-what happened?"

"Casalie! Are you alright?" Steel rushed to Casalie to bring her away from Xavier.

"I am quite alright, Mr. Steel. I do, however, appreciate your concern."

Steel looked up, Casalie was back under Xavier's control.

"_Óh, I'm sssorry, were you going to sssay sssomething to her?"_

"Or were you using me falling to attack him?"

Steel looked at Casalie. Her eyes were dull, as if she was possessed.

"_Oh yesss, I forgot to mention thisss to you. I can make my newly controlled pets say what I want them to say. I would think of it asss another body for me if I sssussstain a wound too greviousss to recover from."_

"Bring her back! You have no right of controlling a living being!"

Xavier laughed as he took another sip of his tea.

"_Tell you what, let'sss play a small game. A game of time, if you will. Let'sss make it a sssurvival match, if you can sssurvive for, I don't know,a day againssst all of these orksss within the confinesss of thisss camp, I will releassse the orksss and give you back your Cassalie."_

"And if I lose, you'll keep her? This seems a little one sided, me versus about five million orks or so."

Xavier chuckled as he rose from his seat.

"_But it'sss not one sssided. You have your friendsss and there are a few orksss here that I cannot control, the orksss that would never fit in. I believe one of them isss Casssalie'sss right hand ork, Troy. But enough chit chat, Casssalie already hasss her sssword ready to slice your metallic neck."_

Steel jumped backwards, slamming into the door as he saw Casalie in her regular attire. She lifted her sword again and swung her sword vertically, slicing a hole in her roof. Steel grabbed his gauss rifle and ran out the door. As soon as he ran out the door, he was greeted by the dakka dakka fire an ork nob.

"Prim 'n porper, prim 'n proper, mista Xavier wants us ta be Prim 'n proper."

The nob charged Steel, knocking him to the ground. The nob then brought his axe down towards Steel's head. Steel moved his head to the side and struck the nob hard in his belly. The nob doubled over as Steel jumped back up only to jump to the side as a ball of black energy was hurled at him.

"_You didn't think that I would misss out on killing the likesss of you, did you? After what happened on the Tau ssship, you are sssiply to big of a problem to be left alone."_

Xavier hurled another ball at Steel. Steel sidestepped and saw Casalie running right behind the black ball. She began to rapidly stab at Steel as he was dodging every one of her attacks. Steel jumped backwards and ran into an alley way. He stopped for a bit before hearing crashing metal. Two nobs broke out of the walls and swung their axes. Steel parried one and shot a nob's axe as he ran out of the alley way.

"Forlon! This is Steel, we have code Apoc, I repeat, Code Apoc. Contact Piroon and tell him to bring a few extra squads to assist, do you copy?"

All Steel heard was the sound of dakka fire and gauss weapons firing back. He could barely hear Forlon or any other voice other than the droning voices of the possessed orks. Steel looked up and did a roll as he dodged Casalie's sword. Steel brought his rifle up and tried to parry her sword. He was knocked to the side as Casalie's sword hit the ground.

"You 'aight, metal man?"

It was Troy.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Layta, we need ta get goin! I know a good hidy place till we can get mo of ar boyz rounded up! Follow me!"

Troy threw down a weird looking grenade. As soon as it touched the ground, the whole area lit up. Steel's eyes instantly turned down the brightness and sound to avoid damage to his eyes and noice receivers. He saw Casalie staring up at the sky in a daze. A stormboy came down next to Troy and grabbed Troy. Troy held onto Steel's spine as the stormboy rocketed off into the air.

"Get us to da hidy place and find the rest of da boyz and lead 'em back ere!"

"Wut if dey be dem changed boyz, boss?"

"If dey be speakin like dem umies do, dey da bad boyz. Look for da ones dat be shootin at ya n yelling like a propa ork should."

The stormboy threw them onto the ground next to an enormous rock before yelling Waagh and rocketing off again.

Steel walked over to Troy.

"What was that thing you used against Casalie?"

Troy was silent and was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Troy, what did you do to her? You didn't hurt her did you?"

"I would neva hurt da warboss! It was… It was sometin we use when she becomes… Gork n Mork's bigga sista…"

"Gork and Mork's bigger sister? But she's human, I thought that Gork and Mork were orks."

"Dey ar, don't get me wrong n all, but… She be more orky dan even Gazkull Thraka."

"Ok, so explain this."

"You alreay know dat she ain't an ork. She don't got da skin o da muscle… But she gotz more a Gork n Mork in 'er dat not even a whole Waaagh a boyz can stop 'er. When our last warboss, Goryteef Zappa, found 'er, 'e said dat we waz gonna train 'er like one of us. Some of da orks didn't like dat one bit, but still wanted to stay cuz we always be raidin n lootin. As da years went by, she began ta be like da orks. She drank like us, she ate like us, she almost spoke like us till she started readin dem wordy pages. She was growin up ta be a right n propa ork! Den, da Umies came down and attacked. Now we was always lookin for a fight, but this time we be getting al sorts a umies. Da metal umies, da stoopid umies, an da girly umies like dem metal umies. She was fighten with Goryteef when he was killed. She seen 'er buddy orks die before, even 'er pet squig bloweded up while she was playing with 'im. But when she saw Gorryteef go down, she snapped 'ard. Den, she roared like no otha ork has eva eard. She stopped all of da umies, even da umie leada. All ova da world and the worlds that was close 'eard 'er roar. The fighten stoped as both da orks and da umies ran off. All you could see was Casalie bawling as she held Goryteef in 'er arms."

"Gods, she must have really loved him."

"Every so often, she gets des attacks where she sounds like she's two orks. So I made dese here bombs ta stun 'er."

Just then the stormboy came back with Forlon and a nob holding an ork with a gretchin on his arm.

"Forlon, thank god you made it out. What happened with the others? Are they safe?"

"Don't worry Steel, everyone is alright. I heard you over the vox, but I couldn't make it out."

"It's the Apocalypse gods, one of them is here!"

"That explains why the orks actually sound intelligent right now. No offence."

Troy shook his head and the nob was too busy picking his nose to figure out what Forlon was saying.

"Do you know what the god's powers are?"

Steel nodded. "All I know is that the guy's name is Xavier and that he can control certain peoples' minds. Other than that, I don't know. He says that this is some sort of a game, if we can outlast him for at least a day, he'll free everyone here, but I want to kill him before that."

Forlon made an a u in the air, meaning that he was smiling. "I take it you have a plan?"

"You know it. But first let's get everyone we can get here."

**To the present**

Steel dodged into an alleyway to sneak up around Xavier's doppelgangers. He didn't like sneaking around but, for right now, it was necessary. He sprinted out of the alleyway and behind a crate. He peeked his head up a little bit to see what was beyond his cover. He ducked his head back down as he saw Casalie walking with the true Xavier. It was his only chance to do this. He sprinted out of his cover and shot his rifle at Xavier. Xavier just laughed as the bolts passed right through him and sent a ball of energy hurling toward Steel. Steel dodged and shot his rifle again. This time Xavier flew upwards and sent a wave of green energy towards Steel. Steel rolled under the wave and rolled forward again as Casalie brought her sword down. Steel jumped forward and hit her back, rolling to dodge another ball of energy that hurled towards him. Steel sprinted to a tin building only to feel it melt behind him. He quickly rolled out of his cover to see Casalie running towards him. Casalie tried stabbing at him, scraping Steel as he swiped her feet from under her. Steel made two quick jabs on her back as he ran towards Xavier. Xavier only laughed; Casalie drove her sword directly into Steel's chest.

"_That wasss very entertaining, almossst to the point where I would have let you lived a little longer. But, alasss, you have failed at killing me and winning our little game. Now, come, little mortal girl."_

Casalie walked behind her master, showing no remorse of stabbing Steel.

"_Now I end you!"_

Xavier began to build up energy within his body. He was about to hurl a ball of energy at Steel when Steel began to laugh.

"_Do you enjoy that I will be ending your life?"_

"No, I'm just laughing cause I just killed you."

Steel thrust his arm out. Xavier chuckled, then looked down and saw a blade sticking out of chest. He looked back to see Casalie, her arm extended towards Xavier, along with her blade.

"_Then I will use your body…"_

Xavier's snake eyes widened, he couldn't posses Casalie.

"This is why I was always called the captain who's plans always got him hurt." Casalie and Steel were speaking at the same time.

"I think it's time or you to take a dirt nap!"

Steel smashed his hands down on Xavier's head. Xavier shone a greenish glow.

"_NOOOOOOO, I AM IMMORTAL! I CANNOT DIE LIKE THISSS! I… I AM… a… goooood…"_

Xavier's body started to crumble in on itself. Streams of light rushed out of the remains of Xavier, entering any and all creatures that Xavier controlled. Casalie stumbled forward a little bit before regaining her footing. When all of the lights had left Xavier, all that was left was a mask with the face of Xavier smiling a devilish smile.

"Wha- What happened?"

Steel Chuckled.

"Honey, you just killed an Apocalypse God."

**Later…**

"So, you will join us then."

Casalie nodded her head.

"The ork clans know who I am. They'll also want in on this fight if it's as good as you say it might be. I'm Gork and Mork's little sister too, remember?"

Forlon chuckled. He bowed to Casalie, Casalie and the rest of the orks laughed.

"W-what, it's common courtesy to show respect to a powerful leader."

"Around here, clan members don't bow to anyone."

"W-wait… You mean…?"

"And as initiation, drinking till the night is gone!"

Steel laughed as he saw Forlon droop a little.

**On Freedom's Legion home planet…**

A Wraith came up to Kan Wreek holding a data crystal.

"Message from squad Apollo, bonus objective. Orks are joining after sending out signal telling of upcoming battle. Also, have accomplished primary objective of setting up an outpost for supply runs."

Kan nodded. Even though he had no face, Kan could feel himself smiling.

"They did it huh?"

Wolfbane walked next to Kan Wreek.

"Yes, we have another faction that has joined our cause… But now for the others… Who knows… The orks may have the power to destroy everything in this universe, but they will not be enough."

"I know sir, we can still recruit the others."

Kan waitied for a minute before talking again.

"Wolfbane, I know what you have gone through in the past, but I need an emissary to an Eldar craftworld."

"Send someone else, I won't get anywhere near them"

Wolfbane walked away.

"Wolfbane… I know what has happened between you and the Eldar, but we need to get with this. I miss Hecatriss too, but you can't hold onto his death like this!"

"HE WAS MURDERED IN COLD BLOOD, KAN!"

Kan Wreek flinched. He had heard the stories of how Wolfbane had lost his second captain to the Eldar.

"Please, Wolfbane. I need you for this, do this for the sake of Hecatrss's memory."

Wolfbane paused before walking away.

"Fine, but I will do this on my terms."

As Wolfbane walked away, Kan saw that Wolfbane was trembling. He knew that Wolfbane has had bad blood between the Eldar and him, but this was a way to help Wolfbane get rid of his grudge against the Eldar. Kan hoped he was making the right decision.

**The Apocolypse Realm**

"_**KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

The Lady of the Void kept laughing as she saw he brother fall before the hands of a mortal again and again.

A Daemon came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"**Father, how was your nap?"**

Ten daemons came out carrying a man in a coffin in chains and magical seals around it.

"**Oh, what is that father? You're happy to see me, oh my you are much too kind! But, now is the time I showed your own child dying!"**

She waved her hand as small puppets began to dance around a grand stage. One puppet stabbing another one repeatedly while a grey one was dancing about. A loud scream came from the coffin as the daemons fled from the coffin.

"**Oh, are you angry at the mortals killing your children? Oh don't worry; I'll put a stop to that. It is time I set MY plan into motion. I want this dimension as my own so that I can keep these little pets around! It's for me to set off towards a planet of Upmost importance! To Terra I go, to incite a rebellion and to watch as their God Emperor cries for his children that will be killed!"**

**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED FOR A LONG WHILE! I REALLY NEED TO GET WORKING ON THESE! I HONESTLY HAVE A LOT GOING ON RIGHT NOW, MARCHING BAND, AP US HISTORY, A LOT OF STUFF. SO, FROM NOW ON I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO GET STORIES GOING AT A STEADY PACE!**

**NEXT TIME ON FREEDOM'S LEGION: Ahriman of the Thousand Sons encounters Kan Wreek while being stranded on a planet. As Ahriman confronts Kan Wreek, Freedom breaks in and tells Ahriman that there is a way that he can free his Brothers and that Tzeench is one of his four sons that were pure before the corruption of the Apocalypse Gods.**

**New Story?: Wolfbane has always been a loner, but it wasn't like this before. Step back 20 years to squad Icefang! Learn the truth of why Wolfbane dislikes the Eldar and how Hecatriss died.**


End file.
